


Did you eat it?

by toothIess



Series: Hiccstrid and Haddock family drabbles [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Zephyr Is A Precious Muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Astrid is in charge of finding her daughter after she has run away and finds out that her daughter is looking for someone particular





	Did you eat it?

**Author's Note:**

> Zephyr is 3,5 years old in this

“Astrid, have you seen Zephyr anywhere?” Fishlegs asked his chieftess as he approached the house and found her mending some of her clothing on a wooden bench in front of it.

  
She lowered her needle and turned all of her attention to him. “I thought you were taking her with you to the Great Hall? She seemed eager enough earlier to be going with Hiccup.”

  
Fishlegs pressed his lips together for a few seconds while he fumbled with his hands. “Well. She was there with us yet. But, you know what those councils are like. And we might have been too busy to keep eye on her all the eyes and –“ he swallowed. “There is the chance that she ran off.” He spoke that last part a little swifter than the rest.

  
“So you’re basically telling me that you have no idea where my daughter might have disappeared to?” Astrid asked sceptically as she put the clothes down as well.

  
“That would be correct. And I would love to look for her but –“

  
“You’re too busy?” she guessed, which earned a nod from Fishlegs. “Well, then. I guess there is no other choice for me then to go and find Zephyr myself since everyone else is _too_ busy. Do you have any idea which direction she might have run off to?”

  
“I didn’t see her run away Astrid, nor did anyone at the council. In fact it was Hiccup who first noticed that Zephyr had disappeared and he had asked me to inform you. He thinks it’s probably nothing serious since this isn’t the first time Zephyr has ran away without your permission and you always find her again somewhere here in the village, so we both think that will be the case again today,” Fishlegs said.

  
“You’re probably right,” she replied as she got onto her feet and patted the wrinkles out of her tunic and pulled it further over her growing stomach. “Tell Hiccup not to worry and to focus on this important council meeting of his. I’ll go find our daughter for him. And thank you for telling me, Fishlegs.”

  
He smiled shyly at her, but seemed grateful that she took it so well. “If you need any help with the search don’t hesitate to reach out to anyone. I know that the twins are probably not doing anything of value at the moment and they could aid you.”

  
“I believe that my success rate of finding my daughter will be much higher _without_ the twins than with their assistance,” she joked.

  
“You’re right about that, Astrid,” he agreed with a shaky laugh. “Then you can always interrupt the council if you need any aid. Right now I’ve got to go, but good luck Astrid.” With that Fishlegs turned around and headed towards the Great Hall with quick steps.

  
Astrid sighed because she was once again in charge of looking for her daughter and this was the third time that she had ran off on her own _this_ month, which didn’t quite sit right with her. It wasn’t that Zephyr intentionally ran away or far, but she did disappear without telling her parents or anyone else where she was heading. Astrid couldn’t quite say from which of her parents she inherited this trait, but she lingered to Hiccup. But she was unconvinced since she didn’t know what Hiccup was like when he had been nearly four years old.

  
And like that Astrid was on her way to try and Zephyr anywhere. Thankfully the weather was fruitful this time of year and because of the large mountains on the edge of New Berk she knew for certain that Zephyr couldn’t have made it that far away from the village. This gave her a little breather because had a kind of idea as to where Zephyr could possibly be.

  
For a moment Astrid wished that Stormfly was still here with her and that she could’ve used the dragon’s tracking ability to find her daughter with ease. It was a strong reminder that Stormfly _wasn’t_ here and wasn’t going to come back from the Hidden World where she was safe with the other dragons, which meant that she had to complete this search on her own. But Astrid had been trained for this her whole life and especially during the _Dragon training_ days. She wasn’t going to let those skills go to waste.

  
Astrid had some ideas as to where Zephyr might be hiding since she had used these _hiding spots_ during her last disappearances and it wouldn’t hurt anyone to check those out again. That’s how Astrid ended up checking the caves which lay on the edge of the village. But as she called for Zephyr’s name there was no responds. No sound and no sign that Zephyr was currently hiding there.

  
Another spot was one where Hiccup had taken Zephyr with him last week to a forest which was a bit further into the valley. There were no tracks in the ground or any other sign that Zephyr had passed through here not too long ago. But as Astrid progressed a thought entered her head and she had an inkling into where Zephyr could actually be and she felt foolish for not thinking of this sooner.

  
This last spot took Astrid further away from New Berk and deeper into the valley and past the trees. Down there curved the river from the mouth of the mountain and as Astrid got closer to it she saw a familiar figure running across the river bank, and panic settled in. Astrid made it down there in record time and grabbed hold of Zephyr’s lower arm just as she was about to hop onto a rock which was lying in the centre of the river, as a way to reach the other side.

  
“ _Zeph_! What in Valhalla do you think you’re doing?” Astrid basically yelled in frustration, and fear after she had just saved her daughter from possibly falling into the river. “The current of this river is way too strong. You could’ve drowned!”

  
There was guilt in Zephyr’s huge blue eyes as she avoided her mother’s stern gaze. “I was trying to look for my new baby brother or sister,” she explained with a soft voice, fearing Astrid’s reaction.

  
Astrid frowned. “Your new brother or sister?” she repeated doubtfully.

  
“Yes! You and daddy said that I am getting a new brother or sister and I’ve been trying to find them,” Zephyr went on. “I am looking here so that I can find them and bring home to you and daddy.”

  
Astrid wasn’t sure how to react to that, and she felt her heart fluttering at her daughter’s words. “Zeph, your new brother or sister isn't hiding out there,” she tried to explain.

  
Zephyr raised an eyebrow. “Then where is it?”

  
She smiled. “He or she isn’t born yet, dear. So there is no way that you can find them hiding somewhere. Whenever someone is expecting a child they are being carried inside here.” As Astrid said that she brought her hand down to her stomach in which she had been carrying the newest addition to the Haddock family for the last five months.

Zephyr’s mouth hung open at that answer. “Did you eat my baby _brother or sister?_ ”

  
At that reaction Astrid could only laugh at the sincerity and the innocence of it all. “No, I didn’t eat anyone,” she pointed out, ruffling through Zephyr’s auburn hair with her other hand. “All mother’s carry their children in here until it’s time for them to be born. You were also in here nine months, like your new sibling is now. And that is why you cannot find him or her out there. At least not yet anyway. You have to be patient and wait for your sibling to be born.”

  
What Zephyr did next surprised Astrid. She leaned closer to Astrid and pressed her head against her stomach. “Does it get lonely in there?” she asked.

  
Astrid’s smile only widened at those words. “It doesn’t get lonely in there, dear,” she assured her. “Your father has been talking to it a lot to let it know that we are waiting for it, and that it is already loved.”

  
And with that Zephyr knew what she wanted to do. “Hi, little brother _or_ sister,” she said, his attention focused on her mother’s stomach. “I’m Zephyr and I’m your big sister. When you get here you and I will play a lot so hurry up I’m waiting. Love you lots.”

  
There were some tears in Astrid’s eyes at her daughter’s action, but she brushed them away before Zephyr could see them. She had never expected that her daughter would be talking to her future sibling like that. When Astrid had first found out that she was carrying Hiccup’s child again she was fearful that Zephyr’s reaction wasn’t going to positive and that she wouldn’t be pleased to be sharing her parents love with a sibling. But those thoughts have been proven wrong. Zephyr’s heart was bigger than Astrid had anticipated.

  
“It’s going to take some time until he or she will be born, Zeph. We will all wait for it together,” Astrid replied. “First you need to make a promise to me that you’re never going to run off on your own again without telling someone. You had me worried sick. And going to the river was one of the worst things that you could do because you have no clue how dangerous the river can be. You could’ve drowned. So promise me that you won’t be going out here by yourself and that you will stay in the village with the others where you’ll be safe.”

 

Zephyr wrapped her tiny arms around her mother’s middle. “I promise, mommy. No more running away. I’ll be good.”

  
At that Astrid smiled as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Good. Are you ready to go home?” she asked.

  
Immediately Zephyr grabbed hold of Astrid’s hand and began to pull her mother into the direction of the village, but Astrid was only too happy to follow her.


End file.
